


Inception-Deception

by Kosnkarnate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Yaoi, a little fluff, cheating in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosnkarnate/pseuds/Kosnkarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law has a terrible dream, but his lover is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inception-Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write something about Law and Corazon because I think they would have been amazing together. I didn't want to write about underage sex though lol. I always think of them with Law as an adult. So I thought this way would be best. There's no plot or anything really, so enjoy. PLease comment and stuff to let me know what you think!

Law woke up with a start, grabbing his chest, his breathing heavy and ragged. His eyes and long fingers searched his chest for the hole that he was sure was put there only a moment ago. Finding none, he took an exasperated breath as he realized it had only been a dream. The man that had been sleeping beside him stirred a bit and blindly reached out for his lover, his pale hand brushing across Law's lap, up his chest, and coming to rest on his face. The hand massaged Law's cheek then made gentle grasping motions against it, beckoning him toward the older man he shared a bed with. Law covered the hand with his own and nuzzled into it before obliging his boyfriend.

Law leaned over to his side and slide down further under the covers before laying his head on Corazon's arm, near to his shoulder. "It was a dream," Law explained out loud, his voice rough and low. Corazon stroked Law's hair, remaining silent. Law clutched at Corazon, slinging his arm around his chest, digging his fingertips into supple flesh attempting to hold on tighter. He wasn't sure why but he felt as though this moment with Corazon was precious and feared the end of it nearing. "It was just a dream. And you're alive and I'm here too..." he croaked.

Corazon tilted his head down slowly to face Law and finally opened his eyes just a crack. They came to focus on  puffy haggard eyes with tears pouring forth and gritted teeth that could not veil the pain in Law's voice as he sobbed. Corazon wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer and held him tightly. Then he took one large hand to guide Law's head downward to his chest, which he pressed Law's head against. Law was initially confused but it only took a moment to understand what the gentle and loving man was showing him. He could hear it clear as day- ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump. A strong heart beat that sounded like love in Law's mind.

Law listened for a while with closed eyes to the rhythm of Corazon's heart and the faint sounds of blood rushing through it. It calmed him and made him feel so close to his lover, who was still stroking his hair languidly though now he was wearing a big goofy grin- his signature look whenever he was around Law. As if showing him any other face would betray their relationship. Law opened his eyes and glanced up at Corazon and scoffed at the man's lazy smile and at himself for being so worked up over nothing. He shifted his gaze which fell upon the rosy nipple on the unoccupied side of Corazon's chest. He slid his hand over the pectoral muscle there and stopped when his middle finger dragged across the pink bud and swirled it about, testing the little divot of space behind it.

Corazon's pulse suddenly quickened at the unexpected touch, and Law's began to race as well when he noticed the reaction. Wondering if it was indeed his touch that elicited that response, Law angled his face to look up at Corazon as he began drawing circles around his nipple with that middle finger and then gently flicked it over the now ridged bump. Corazon let out a soft sigh this time as his heart skipped in Law's ear. His usually stark white face had a slight flush of color filling it's cheeks and his goofy smile had morphed somewhat into more of a sexy grin as he looked down at Law.

Law swallowed and furrowed his brow as he became more interested in Corazon's responses to his touch. His eyes traveled back and forth between Corazon's face and the reddening area that he pinched and rolled between his fingers. Every now and then there was a sharp intake of breath or Corazon would bite his lip or push out his chest to meet Law's fingers that had strayed too far away, seeking more contact. Corazon's nipple was now swollen and tender, engorged with blood from all of the stimulation and Law couldn't resist the sweet temptation any longer.

Licking his lips, Law adjusted his upper body so he could reach his prize. His mouth clamped down on Corazon's  warm flesh, all tongue and suction. His partner arched his back, pressing Law's face harder into his chest. The warmth of the nipple contrasted with the otherwise cool skin surrounding it and Law took delight in the sensation on his tongue. He lapped at the taut little bud and nipped at it gently, entangling himself with Corazon as he lost himself in the motions.

Law's teeth grazed and then bit down softly, playing with the firmness betwixt his jaws and Corazon suddenly grabbed him, one hand softly cupping his head as he pushed his chest out, the other his ass which he also pressed to him as he slipped a finger between his cheeks. (Hm? Were we naked this whole time?) Surprised, Law's mouth came away with a wet sound as the suction broke and he let out a low moan. Cheeks immediately flushing he intended to glare at Corazon (don't just go sticking things back there!) but his train of thought was derailed by the intrusion of the feeling coming from further south. Corazon was grinding against the leg that rested between his thighs, his hardness embedding itself in the crux of Law's thigh and groin.

Law's body answered the call of Corazon with an erection of his own, though he'd had a bit of one forming to begin with from watching the lewd display Corazon put forth as he had played with his nipple. Law's cock jumped, excited from the mutual friction. Embarrassed, Law looked away but Corazon immediately took his face by the chin and tilted it to meet his, and he meshed their lips together. Softly. Gently. Then hungrily, he nipped at Law's lips and darted his tongue out, trying to get into his mouth. When Law didn't oblige him, Corazon grabbed his ass again and squeezed and with his free hand he pressed down on Law's chin to carefully pry his mouth open. Using his own tongue as a lure Corazon dove into Law's mouth and tasted every surface before withdrawing, bringing Law's tongue out in chase. Quickly, he sucked it into his mouth and breathed deeply through his nose.

Law's tension began to melt as Corazon kissed him, deep and slow. He slid his arm back up and over his shoulders and allowed Corazon to change their positions, shifting from their sides to having Law on his back, underneath Corazon's looming figure. Corazon continued lavishing affection on the man (How old is Corazon now?) below him, licking and touching and biting all over Law's sensitive neck and clavicle. He hadn't had much stimulation of his skin by anyone else. It felt exquisite. Corazon's hand crept lower, fingers sweeping over the expanse of flesh beneath him and was rewarded with trembles and shudders as he neared his goal. He slipped his hand down to the crease of Law's hip and teased the skin there with his thumb, tracing invisible circles down to his inner thigh until, eventually the back of his thumb nudged gently Law's testes and the young man threw a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound that escaped his throat- an impatient whine that came out a full octave higher than his normal voice.

Involuntarily, Law spread his legs apart to grant more access to the man on top of him. Corazon smiled at him, a wide smile that nearly went ear to ear, before the mischievous man dipped his head between those legs. Encircling Law's thighs with his hands on either side, he captured the throbbing erection using only his mouth and  engulfed it entirely. Then, slowly, he began bobbing his head up and down, the blonde waves of his hair swaying in time. Corazon used his tongue to play with the frenulum on the underside of Law's cock and lapped at the pre-cum that seeped forth at the tip. Law's muscles tensed causing his penis to jump, pulling it from just under Corazon's lips and then dropping back onto his face. Corazon gave a look of amusement as Law tried to will himself to sink into the bed and out of sight.

 Law tried to pull his legs closed and draw up his knees from embarrassment, but his lover took the opportunity to position him even more lewdly, shifting his hands from the top and outside of his thighs to underneath and pressing his knees up to his chest to fully expose his ass. "Oi oi! Let me go! This kind of shameful positi--ion-nnngh..." Law's scolding words were cut off as Corazon slipped his tongue into the folds and creases of his anus. He felt the incredible sensations flow through him, of the thin skin there being kissed and licked, of the tongue invading his inner space, the drip of Corazon's saliva running down his crack and up his back. H e wanted to fuck himself on that tongue, to feel more of it. He needed something inside him. "Corazon...please..." he rasped, hips trembling but held steady in place.

Corazon took delight in his boyfriend's begging and was shivering with excitement himself. Letting one of Laws legs go, he reached over to their nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of lube. (Was that lube always just sitting there like that?) Flipping the cap open one handed, he poured a thin stream, first onto his boyfriend whose anus twitched at the sudden cool feeling, then onto his engorged cock. He hastily placed the bottle back down and began spreading the lubricant using his fingers all around his dick and Law's asshole.

Corazon was no longer smiling. His face was a lustful one full of desperation now. (Have I ever seen him look like this before?) His fingers continued their dance across skin as he smoothed some lube around Law's anus and a corner of his mouth tweaked up in appreciation of the hissing intake of breath and the contracting muscles of his sphincter. He rested a finger over the tight hole and gently pressed. Law's muscles tightened as he attempted to adjust himself and press back. Corazon drew a deep slow breath, trying to calm himself enough to focus on the task at hand. Just a bit more before he would be inside. He pressed harder and the finger sank in slowly, like quick sand. He felt Law's walls pulsing around his finger and spasmed, the feeling of the contractions going straight to his dick. Trying to regain his composure, Corazon sat up and leaned forward on his knees, pinning the leg he still held beneath his chest and arm. He slipped his whole finger in then, and when Law showed no signs of discomfort, he drew back and added another. Law reached up and laced his fingers in soft blonde hair as he did his best to grind on the fingers pumping into him. Corazon answered his fervor with quickening thrusts in and out with two digits at first, then a third gradually worked its way in too.

The initial stretch of that third added finger had Law thinking he was going to break at first but the slight burning resolved as the muscles relaxed and he started to feel really good. Corazon continued exploring Law's insides with his fingers, reveling in the warmth and the feeling of the contractions. Amused by the textures inside he began wiggling and curving his fingers, comparing the smooth and ridged places until Law suddenly let out an unrestrained moan of pleasure as he passed over a small lump inside. Curious and even more turned on, Corazon reached his fingers out and rubbed across the mass again and Law angled and twisted his body trying to get more of that delicious feeling. Corazon swirled his fingers around the spot a few more times and pressed it directly as he withdrew his fingers. Law, keened, panting and looking spent whimpered at the feeling of loss.

Unable to hold himself back any further Corazon grabbed his member and pumped it a few times, redistributing the lube he'd prepped himself with earlier. Licking his lips, he lined up his cock with Law's quivering entrance and thrust his hips forward, planting himself deep into his lover who cried out in surprise; Corazon had never been so rough with him before (Wait, have we done this before?). He then leaned over Law, placing an arm on either side of his head. Law's arms wrapped behind Corazon's neck tightly and he pulled the man's face closer to his own, wanting to kiss through the blinding white mixture of pain and pleasure, to ground himself, to forget this nagging feeling that something was amiss.

Law inhaled his beloved's essence, sucking on his lips and tongue, greedily swallowing his saliva, breathing deep to capture the scent of Corazon, of his hair, of the crook of his neck- all while relishing the pounding of Corazon's love making. He concentrated on all of his senses, on trying to own this moment, on making this a lasting memory as he hurdled towards his climax. He wanted to tell Corazon to slow down but he knew that if he did the feeling would dissipate all too quickly. Corazon couldn't be stopped now anyway. Law felt the corners of his eyes well up again.

Law could feel Corazon was cumming soon (Or going?) and so was he. He began rolling his pelvis to meet Corazon at each thrust, low moans escalating to wild ones that reverberated into Corazon's mouth as they kissed. The familiar tightening in his groin began and desperately, pleadingly he called out, "Corazon! Please! Say it... tell me you love me... you won't leave, right? You won't leave me..."

Corazon continued in silence, slowing only for a moment to kiss Law tenderly before picking the pace right back up and plowing into him mercilessly. After just a few seconds, Corazon's body went ridged as his dick began to pulse, pumping his load into Law with erratic, uneven strokes. He slumped forward a bit and brushed his lips against Law's ear as he whispered, "Always here," tapping Law's chest.

At the sound of Corazon's voice, Law too reached his climax and with the fingers of one hand he pressed up on his perineum and with the other he grabbed his cock, jerking it violently as he released pearly ribbons of semen that shot high and far, some landing on his chest and even on his face. He lay there a moment, panting out of breath and covered in his own cum with tears running down his face.

******

Law opened his eyes to find his lover laying beside him, sleeping. He felt a pang of guilt as he took off his wet shirt (Oh, so I wasn't naked...) and used the dry portion to wipe off the rest of the jizz on his face. He studied the smaller man for a moment, contemplating whether he should kiss him or not. Law thought he looked adorable knocked out as he was with his hat over his face, limbs splayed out taking up far more room than his size would suggest reasonable. Yeah, he wanted to kiss him. He leaned over Luffy and lifted the hat in one hand and lightly placed a peck on the young man's lips. "I'm sorry, I do love you," he whispered.

Luffy opened one eye and grinned broadly. "Oh yeah, I know that." Surprised Law jumped back and dropped the hat back on his real boyfriend's face, his own cheeks reddening. "Ne. Tora-O smells good." Luffy rolled over, brushed the hat aside and crawled toward Law. "You're hungry too, right? Let's eat! Itadakimasu~!" Luffy closed in on Law's lap and Law collapsed back onto the bed laughing.

 It'd been a long time since he had that dream. Corazon never gets older in it, a stasis maintained by his memories alone. "Inception," he scoffed. Luffy studied Law's face a bit longer and decided to hold off on the attack, opting instead to lay back down, snuggling up to Law. He was glad Law could laugh around him, but he understood that the pain ran deeper than he could reach right now. "Someday," Luffy thought, "I'm gonna make his pain go away."


End file.
